Uneasy Feelings
by ron weasley's hair
Summary: As 6th year rolls in quickly, Hermione and Ron face an awkward realization about themselves, one another, and how things that are may not really be… R/H and a DAB of H /G. This is NOT the same as Muggle Muddles, I promise, not the same as my old story..


Uneasy Feelings 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**Author: IcklezSweetz       (* icklezsweetz@hotmail.com)**

**Rated: PG-13 (later chapters!)**

**Chapter One: At the Beginning **

**Warning: Read at your own risk ~ contains OotP spoilers! (~ read that first, it's awesome and you don't want _this_ silly thing to spoil it for you!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, rien, nichts; except for maybe the plot, which I probably don't own either.  All characters, settings, places, names, ghouls, etc are property of Ms. J.K. Rowling, queen of the universe.  Darn!  o_~**

Author's Note: YAY! Ok well, if you read my other fic, you'll notice strikingly similar parts. That's because I used it as a skeleton for the beginning of this one.  Oh well, Muggle Muddles was my first story, so things only get better!  I did change most of it though, so it is quite different.  Review, and be honest! I have the next few chapters written, and will post them all at the same time when I get a few reviews… Oh, and I know I have a sTrAnGe writing style, forgive me, but I think you'll understand.  The italics are thoughts, and the thought point of view changes once and awhile, if it's too unclear let me know! Thanks, R&R, and have a wonderful day!

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed as Fred whispered and gave his wand a flick; the mess of clothes on Ron's floor had quickly flown into the air, and were neatly refolding themselves into their appropriate drawers.  

"Can't have you look all bedraggled in front of "_her," _now can we, Ronniekins?" George said deviously.  Harry, who was sitting on Ron's bed paging through a Cannon's magazine, began to laugh.

"Bloody Hell, George Weasley, if you say one more thing 'bout 'Ermione, I swear I will…" Ron exploded, quite red in the face.  

"Aw, `Ickle Ronnie.  I just can't help it!"  George replied, still laughing as Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room, Ginny close behind.

"Oh! Arthur told me Harry was here!" Mrs. Weasley said, flinging her arms around Harry, and causing him to stumble forward off the bed. "Only sorry you couldn't come earlier! Safety reasons, I'm sure you know all about that….But, oh, it's so nice to see you again, dear…" She rambled on, despite the fact that Harry was practically gasping for air.  He couldn't complain, though.  Mrs. Weasley had a way of making him feel like another son, which was a wonderful feeling. 

"Oy, mum! You're killing him!" Ginny giggled from the doorway, clearly amused at the look on Harry's face.  

"How are you doing Harry? Are you feeling ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked sincerely, while slightly releasing her grip of Harry.  She was, of course, referring to the death of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and close friend.  Harry was still depressed about the matter, but he was determined to go on with things.  He, after all, was the boy who lived.  He couldn't show anyone that he was still distraught about Sirius's death, or disturbed at the thought of spending the rest of the summer in Sirius's old home.  He nodded yes, with clenched teeth, and Mrs. Weasley smiled sympathetically. She gave him a gentle shake, then released him and walked over to Ron's now clean bedside.  Mrs. Weasley, inspecting Ron's dresser, was clearly pleased that the clothes were, for once, folded.  "Ron, Harry, Arthur is on his way home from the office, the other Order members are doing little things or are stationed at the ministry, and Hermione should be here any minute.  I do hope she arrives in tack, that floo network these days, quite unpredictable, but really the only way to travel. …

"And boys, just a reminder, behave yourself, and absolutely NO magic or mischief." Mrs. Weasley finished, as she made her way down stairs to begin cooking dinner.  Unfortunately, this woke Mrs. Black, and it was a minute or two of ear-twisting screams before Fred and George finally closed the curtain, and shut the portrait up.  Ron rolled his eyes, and exchanged grins with Harry, who had resumed his spot on the bed.  _Merlin, it's nice to have __Harry__ here! The majority of the summer holiday for Ron had been endlessly boring; Harry in the added protection of his home at the Dursley's, Hermione on a family vacation in Paris. Ron had the privilege to dust, clean, sweep, and clean, and he was even lucky enough to get to clean the house elf collection.  Secretly, he had waited for this day, counted down to this exact second, when Hermione would arrive.  _And ___Harry__, he forced into his head.  _Yes,_ he told himself, _I've been waiting for ___Harry__ to get here too.  He forced himself __not to think about Hermione, although she would be arriving through the Grimmauld Place fireplace shortly.  He shuddered at the thought of finally seeing her.  From an initial glance at Hermione on Hogwarts Express, in their first year, an infatuation that lived deep inside him had grown and matured into something that now seemed to control him. Was this, his sacred and forbidden infatuation with his best friend, that obvious to everyone around him?  Even to Harry, who wasn't the keenest on all things love, seemed to be fully aware of it.  He supposed he would just have to be a bit more guarded around the topic, especially around Hermione._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Hermione lay on her bed, staring up at the plain white ceiling that blocked her view of an absolutely gorgeous day.  She knew that it wouldn't be long before she would have to leave for Grimmauld Place, before the temporary Floo connection would wear off, and before see would see**…_.him_._  Harry too, not just __Ron_!_ She told herself, _I'm excited to see both of them!_  She sighed, closing her eyes and picturing herself the last day of her fifth year, saying goodbye and  embracing Ron tightly in her arms for what seemed like days, leaning over, her face against his, his warm, sweet lips pressed against hers…She shook her head, not knowing what, or why, she had just imagined.  She knew very well that all she had used perfect witch etiquette on the last day of the term, giving him a small, friendly hug and a wish for a lovely holiday.  Her heart began to pound inside her head as she looked at the small packet of Floo powder and it's attached note in her hand, both of which Pig had dropped off earlier. __Well, I guess it's now or never. She took a deep breath as she straightened herself up and grabbed her bag and trunk.  _Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake, snap out of it this instant!  You are too smart for this kind of game! This is absolutely nothing, nothing at all, just…_She sighed as she thought of his freckled face and his flaming orange hair…__just a silly crush that you will get over this instant!  She hauled her things to the parlor, and hugged her mum and dad goodbye.  Teary eyed from goodbyes, Mrs. Granger helped Hermione and her luggage cram into the fireplace.  With one last goodbye, she threw the powder into the air, and was quickly transported to the Black manor.  In an instant, the eye contact she had been sharing with her mother was replaced by face to face contact with the one person she feared most, her best friend Ron._**

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Mate, do you think we should go wait down there for her?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder at the "Chudley Cannons" magazine.

"I suppose, here, let me just finish this article…"  Ron walked away; looking at the odd assortment of his items that occupied the shelves in the dark room.  He poked the miniature Krum figure, asleep, using a sock as a bed. He still hadn't forgiven Ron for snapping off his left arm, and Ron hadn't exactly forgiven Vicky-dearest for taking Hermione to the Yule Ball.  Ron picked up the tin of pranks and trick items Fred and George had sent.  "Weasley & Weasley Wheezes," the new joke shop, was already quite a success, and Fred and George were both living rather nicely in an apartment above the store.  They did, however, visit Grimmauld place quite frequently, always around suppertime. Ron set the tin down, picking up a small, crumpled photo.  Colin had taken it shortly after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, last year.  Ron stood proudly in his golden and scarlet Quidditch robes, beaming.  Hermione stood next to Ron, one arm around Ron, the other waving feverishly. Harry was sitting behind, on one of the common room sofas, taking a snooze.  Ron heard Harry stand up, and Ron panicked.  _Can't let anyone see that _photo, _he thought anxiously trying to hid it under some books._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Hermione gasped.  "Harry! Ron!" She squealed.  Although she still felt strange in Ron's presence, she had to admit that it was wonderful to see them both.  _Act normal. Act normal. She told her self repeatedly, as she threw her arms around Harry.  She moved on to Ron, but as her arms touched his back, she was reminded of a certain daydream, and quickly stepped back.  She did, however, smile politely.  __Oh my goodness! Ron must be at least 6 feet by now, he just keeps on growing! Harry hasn't grown much, but __Ron_…Oh MERLIN he looks good. _"Wow! I do think **both** of you have grown a measurable amount this summer!" She said kindly, as Ron and Harry helped her haul her trunk and bag into the room she was to share with Ginny.  "Just like last year!" She said, grinning and setting the stuff down._

"Just like last year, `course it is. `Cept this is Sirius's house, and Sirius isn't here…"  Harry said, quietly, but loud enough that the others both heard.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, flinging her arms around him once again.  "I'm so, so incredibly sorry! I didn't mean anything…" She rattled.

"No, no, it's nothing." Harry said, moving out of her grip.  Hermione glanced nervously at Ron, who was biting his lip.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

_She's beautiful.  She's really bloody beautiful._

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione draped her arms around Harry. _Why does she hug him_ so much?! She barely touched me downstairs!_  "I'm so, so incredibly sorry! I didn't mean anything…"  Hermione stammered, still in a tight embrace with Harry._

"No, no, it's nothing." Harry said, jerking away.  Hermione glanced nervously at Ron, who was still intoxicated by her presence.  _So that's how you win a girl. You make them feel sorry for you. Nah, if it were that easy, _Harry___ would have loads already._

"Erm," he began, "who's up for a game of wizard chess?"  This seemed to be just the thing, as Harry excitedly got his board and pieces out of his trunk.  Seeing as there wouldn't be enough time for two rounds before dinner, Ron dragged Ginny into the room they were playing in, his room.  "Ok, let's make it nice and fair." Ron looked at the two sets of chess on the floor, one belonging to Harry and one to himself. _Merlin, I am not playing __Harry__.  He's in such a bloody strange mood, might attack me when I win.   "Harry, you can play my sister with your pieces, and Hermione," he grinned broadly, "will play me."_

Ron set it up perfectly, he let Hermione get as close as possible to winning, then reversed the game at the last minute.  "Oh, Ron! This isn't any fun! I always have to play you, and you always win!" Hermione laughed.

"It's my gift, love." He joked absentmindedly, kissing her on the cheek.  Hermione blushed scarlet, and Ginny and Harry collapsed laughing.  Ron felt his ears burn. _Where did that come from?_

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

_Oh my, oh my!  Did he just kiss my cheek?!?!  No, do _not_ touch your cheek. How dreadfully immature.  Ok, deep breath. Exhale.  Just a friendly joke.  From a friend.  Aw, his ears are red.  "Ho, ho, ho. Geesh, what is so funny?" Hermione asked nervously, sensing that Ron was as embarrassed as she was.  Luckily, before any further awkwardness could occur, Molly Weasley called them all down for dinner._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

The last week of the summer went much more smoothly.  Hermione and Ron became increasingly comfortable around each other.  They played many more rounds of wizard chess, although Hermione was quite disappointed that none of the following rounds ended with a smooch.  Harry was quite exasperated one morning as an official Hogwart's owl delivered a letter, which announced not only his re-instatement to the Quidditch team, but that he was also being appointed as captain to the team.  

"Wicked, Harry!" Ron congratulated him.  _Wicked, what a perfect situation.__ Keeper of the __Gryffindor__Quidditch__ team, best friends with the captain, couldn't get much better than this! …Except, Hermione…I wish she would feel the same way I do…_

"Harry! I'm thrilled, really!" Hermione said, grinning and hugging Harry on the shoulder.  _Oh, bugger, why can't she keep her hands off of him?!   Ginny smiled too, although this meant that she was now off the team.  _

"Congratulations, Harry!" Ginny said, being reassured from Harry that she was the first on his list for the empty chaser positions.  Mrs. Weasley broke down in tears, "Oh, wait til Remus hears, Harry! Just you wait and see, he'll be so pleased.  Just like your father, Harry, just like James!" She marched off to find Pigwidgeon; an owl to Charlie, Fred and George was in need. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron and exchanged smiling glances. _Mental, mum is.  Bet 50 galleons she wouldn't be that thrilled if it was me._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**Ok that's it for now.  I hope it is at least o.k. so far! The next chapters will be better; this is sort of an intro-type chapter.  I really appreciate reviews! And, if you have any stories you want me to R&R, leave them in your response.  Next chapter expected up: Later tonight…if I get reviews! Mwwaauhahaha. No, I'm kidding, but it'll for sure be up tonight/tomorrow morning as I have the next 3 chapters written!  Ouh, also, I'm looking for someone to beta this story, not a necessity, but it makes me less nervous about my work.  Email me if you're interested, or if you just want to email me! Luv ya all! icklezsweetz@hotmail.com  ~ Anne `(***


End file.
